Echoes of the Shadow
by Lady Merridell of Penndragon
Summary: Echoes of the past are ringing loud and clear in Baron's dreams while shadows stalk the nightmares of Haru. When the shadows strike, will Baron rise to the occasion? Or has he finally met his match? And there just might be a traitor amongst them...or is there?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this. I came across my favorite anime movie, not that I watch too many but I really liked this one, and I just had to write a fanfic for it. I present to you, the prologue! Enjoy.**

**Lovest Always, Lady Merridell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Cat Returns.**

**Prologue**

All was silent in the cold swamp. A black cat tentatively took another step, his one white paw squelching unpleasantly in the marsh. He curled his lip in distaste and flicked some moss from his white-tipped tail. He adjusted the pouch tied around his figure toga style.

A twig snapped behind him, causing the cat to whip around. His amber eyes searched the land and found mist curling towards him. The cat braced himself and wrinkled his nose at the awful stench that overwhelmed his nostrils. The stench of fear, pain, and everlasting shadows.

"You are late," hissed a voice from within the dark mist. The cat's ear flicked away a misty finger that curled to scratch his ear.

"My apologies. I was a bit caught up in some business. Human business."

A figure in the mist snorted. The cat glared at the mist defensively.

The figure pointedly ignored this, or at least from what the tom could see. "So, I pray this 'human business' did not distract you from your duties?"

"No, I have it." The black cat reached into the small pouch and held a beautiful mirror with paintings of cranes and pine trees between his paws.

A gloved hand reached from the mist and took the mirror from the cat and held it up.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

"I didn't bring it here for you to stare at yourself, did I?"

The figure roared with laughter. The cat couldn't help but flinch at the cold, menacing sound.

"Rest assured, your attempts were not in vain," the figure replied. "Now, Mirror of Matsuyama, reader of intentions, show to me the Baron." He looked into it and saw the frozen figure of a cream and ginger cat doll. It's green eyes were glazed over, but deep inside intelligence shone bright. It held a cane in one gloved hand and was dressed in a smart white suit complete with a matching top hat.

"So, my old friend, let us see what haunts your dreams. Show me, great mirror, his dreams." The image changed to reveal a lovely meadow of tall, lush green grass.

"Pleasant enough," the figure remarked. It focused onto a large oak. Underneath it sat the cat doll and a lovely young...human?! The creature hissed, not unlike that of a cat's.

"Despicable," he growled.

The girl had short brown hair and dressed in a soft yellow dress with a flower in her hair. The two talked, laughing and smiling while sipping tea. The handsome tom stood up and helped the girl up and they began to dance, gazing lovingly into each others eyes.

The figure spat in disgust. "Mirror, show me no more this disgusting display." The figure sighed, his breath actually freezing and paced thoughtfully.

"And I?"

The figure stopped and looked at the black cat. He lifted a finger and black clouds swirled around the cat. In a whirlwind of lightning, the cat's fur grew shaggy and ragged. His one white paw and tail a shock against the jet black. Long canines protruded from his mouth and his amber eyes glowed red around the rim. Long claws flashed with a metallic luster.

The monster cat stretched and closed it's eyes as the figure flashed it away with one finger. The figure then turned to the mirror.

"Show me the girl's dreams." The mirror faded into a different scene, revealing darkness in which the figure saw his monstrous ally stalk a frightened young girl.

The figure chuckled maliciously as the massive black cat clawed and hissed at the girl, drawing blood. He concentrated in the dream and sent the image to the dream of the cat doll.

"And so, the war slowly, but surely, begins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 1! Enjoy and please review.**

**Lovest Always, Lady Merridell**

**Chapter 1**

**Kohaku**

Haru jerked awake and looked at the clock: 6 a.m.

She sighed miserably and reluctantly got out of bed. No chance of sleep now. She felt wide awake.

It was summer break, thank goodness. She wasn't sure if she could stand another day at school.

She pulled on some capris, a nice yellow shirt that reminded her of the dress she had been forced to wear at the Cat Kingdom. She pulled on her sneakers and tied her hair in a simple ponytail. Haru tiptoed down the stairs and looked outside.

"Kohaku! Kohaku! Here, kitty," she called. A black cat with a white paw slithered out from the bushes. He stretched and padded over to Haru.

"Good to see you. I wish you could talk, Kohaku," Haru sighed. The cat looked at her sympathetically.

"I just wish I knew why you went mute." Haru picked up the young cat and cuddled him, listening to the tom purr.

"You must be in a good mood, today. You _never_ purr!"

The cat's green eyes looked at her as if to say, _that's not true_. Haru rolled her eyes.

"You're just grumpy cause you're hungry. Come on, I'll get your breakfast." She carried the tom inside and filled his dish with cat food and topped it with a bit of tuna. Kohaku always loved the tuna she left on his food to give it more flavor.

Haru fixed some miso soup and rice with grilled salmon. She let Kohaku have a tiny bit of the salmon.

"Don't want you to get too fat like someone I know," Haru whispered with a giggle. Her thoughts strayed to the fat cream tom with the one brown ear resting on his usual spot at Crossroads. She sat back and thought of the Refuge and the stone post in the middle that served as a perch for the stone crow Creation, Toto. When someone puts their heart and soul into an object of their making then it is granted a soul.

Then there was the little green and white house among the ring of houses around the little cul de sac. In the quaint little Victorian style house lived the Baron.

_Baron... _

Haru was jolted out of her thoughts when a loud, painful screech issued from below. She looked down to see something black retreat under the couch, hissing in anger. Her hand had slackened and tea poured onto the tail of the unsuspecting Kohaku.

She half expected her mother to come running down the stairs until she remembered she was at another quilting convention. Haru sighed.

"Oh, Kohaku, I'm so sorry! Here, come here," she coaxed, hoping the neighbors wouldn't come knocking. Thankfully, no one did.

Haru reached under the couch and pulled out a protesting Kohaku.

"Come on, Kohaku, if you want it to stop hurting you have to cooperate," Haru scolded. She looked over at the sink reluctantly. Tea burns were supposed to be run under water for fifteen minutes, but she doubted Kohaku would allow his tail to run under cold water for even five seconds. She might as well ask Kohaku to sprout wings and fly as well. She sighed.

Regardless of the consequences, she sat him near the sink, keeping a close hold on him, held his tail under the faucet, and started to turn on the water.

The response was quick and painful. Kohaku yowled in surprise and instinctively clawed Haru until she let go and the cat, once again, retreated under the couch before she could start the water.

Haru whimpered in pain and got out the first aid kit, cleaned her scratches, and put on bandaids. She remembered her nightmare suddenly and shuddered. The monstrous cat's red eyes still haunted her and she saw them every time she closed her eyes. Kohaku's claws felt disturbingly like the creatures, but smaller.

These awful nightmares had continued to haunt her at night for two weeks now. They had started at least three months after her adventure at the Cat Kingdom and almost never changed.

It was always a shadowy, misty nowhere land with a large black, catlike creature with one white paw, a white-tipped tail, and glowing red eyes.

It would circle her and strike at her, hissing and spitting, torturing her with its nightmarish gaze and striking when she least expected it. Every morning she woke up with only the stinging memory of the wounds the creature gave her. Sometimes she even found a cut on her arm or back. Of course it could have just been an accident since she usually tossed and turned during nightmares.

What was worse was it reminded her of a Dr. Hyde version of Kohaku, but with red eyes and a white-tipped tail. She shook her head. Maybe her subconscious had linked Kohaku with a furry evil panther.

Haru cleaned up the rest of the spilled tea and put away her dishes.

"Oh! That reminds me!" she cried, laughing. How could she forget?

"Come on, Kohaku! Baron and the others don't even know I have a cat. You'll like Baron, Toto, and Muta."

Haru ran for the door and waited for Kohaku.

"You'll get fed," she added. She heard Kohaku sigh, the one sound he seemed to be able to make, and crawled out from under the couch. He padded over to Haru, tail held high. She giggled at his pride and locked the door. The two walked in companionable silence towards Crossroads. _Towards Baron_, Haru thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 2 and please review!**

**Lovest Always, Lady Merridell**

**Chapter 2**

**The Refuge**

She closed the door, locked it, and walked with Kohaku to Crossroads. Haru walked over to a chair with what would look to anyone in a hurry like a large fluffy pillow. She poked the soft fur and a head looked up at her, it's slitted eyes bored.

"Hi, Muta," she said smiling.

"Geez, Chicky, did you have to come so early? I thought you weren't a morning person." Muta yawned to stress his point.

"I was, but I couldn't sleep," she said brightly. Muta sat up and stretched.

"Well I-" Muta looked over Haru's shoulder at the black cat with the white paw.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Kohaku. He's my cat," she beamed.

"Your cat? Since when did you have a cat?" he asked.

"I got him for my birthday."

"You never said anything," he replied.

"I got him after the party you threw me," Haru said.

"I guess you'll be wanting to see Baron?"

"Is it too early?" She didn't want to bother him.

"Are you kidding? He's always up at 6:30 or 7. Birdbrain's just as bad."

Haru felt relieved. "Ok, can Kohaku come?"

"Sure, amber-eyes can come." Muta hopped off the white chair and padded down the sidewalk. He led them through alleys, ledges, and a steel rooftop until they finally came to the white archway.

She reached down and picked up Kohaku, who settled on her shoulders, purring as she followed Muta into the Refuge. It was a cat sized little ring of houses with a stone post in the middle. Toto, the stone crow Creation, must have been out with the other crows in the area since the column was unoccupied.

Muta stood up on his hind legs and walked over to the little white and green house to the left. He opened the mailbox, and pulled out a magazine and a letter. Muta inspected the letter, then knocked on the window.

"Hey, Baron. I got a letter and two visitors for ya."

Beams of light illuminated the Refuge and focused on the bureau.

"Cut it out, Baron. It's no one new, just Haru and her cat. You're so dramatic," Muta grumbled. The lights dimmed, thankfully.

Haru turned her head to look at Kohaku, who seemed mildly impressed by the light display. She giggled and saw the little green door open and out stepped a dashing ginger and cream tom in an almost white gray suit with stunning emerald eyes that had Haru's heart doing acrobatics as they rested on her.

The figure, clutching his cane, tipped his hat in greeting.

"Welcome back, Miss Haru. You are well, I hope?"

"Fine, great actually. Baron, I'd like you to meet my cat, Kohaku," she said, patting Kohaku since he seemed very unwilling to move from his perch. Baron looked up at the black cat and tipped his hat.

"Good to meet you Kohaku," he said. Kohaku dipped his head stiffly in acknowledgement.

"I was not aware you owned a cat, Miss Haru."

"That's because I got him after that party you threw me for my birthday. I was busy getting him settled in," Haru explained.

"Indeed, well, come in. I'll get you two some tea."

Kohaku hissed a little at the mention of the hot liquid.

"What? Too soon?" Haru stroked Kohaku's head as she set him down. Kohaku went inside followed by Haru and Muta, who immediately went to searching through Baron's cupboard for some cake or other sugary delicacy.

"Milk in your tea, Haru?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Kohaku? Would you like milk or lemon in your tea?" he asked, glancing at the black tom, who was keeping vigil next to Haru, who was perched on the same chest she usually occupied.

"He can't talk, Baron. Kohaku's mute," said Haru.

"Oh, my apologies. Would you like lemon? Yes or no."

Kohaku shook his head.

"Milk?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Plain, then."

Another shake.

"What?" Baron was confused.

"I don't think he wants tea. Milk would be nice, though. It's a bit too soon for him."

"Oh?" Baron turned back to his tea cups. "Why is that?"

Haru plunged into the short, but painful, story of how Haru accidentally spilt tea on Kohaku's tail and how she tried to help. She left out the part about getting scratched though, partially to defend Kohaku's reputation and since she didn't want Baron worrying about it. But he noticed the band aids, anyway.

"Miss Haru, what on earth happened to your hands?"

"What? Oh…nothing, just, you know. Just a minor flesh wound, really. It's nothing a band aid can't fix," Haru replied quickly.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would explain to me the reason as to why you require band aids," said Baron.

"Well, Kohaku used his claws to get away from me. He really hates water, especially on his tail," Haru explained briefly.

Haru could have sworn she saw Baron glare at Kohaku before quickly returning to the tea. He poured two cups and some milk for Kohaku. Haru thanked Baron and sipped thoughtfully. She hoped the two got along. She didn't think she could take another Toto and Muta. They were entertaining, but one pair like Toto and Muta were plenty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are! Chapter 3. It's rather short, but my inspiration was gone for a day. It's now returning rapidly. So happy ****. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

**Lovest Always, Lady Merridell**

**Chapter 3**

**On Your Mind**

Baron stared at the black cat thoughtfully. He never judged anyone until he got to know them, but somehow just by looking he did not like Kohaku. In fact, he loathed him-he blinked surprise.

Loathe? Hate is a strong word, but loathe? _Oh really, Baron, you're simply being childish. If Haru can trust him, then you can_, he thought.

He watched as the black tom took the teacup and lapped the milk stiffly while glancing around at his home as though memorizing it. Baron raised his hackles instinctively but he quickly stopped himself. Relax. He just needed to-

"Baron?"

Baron looked up. "Hmm? My apologies, could you repeat yourself?"

Haru smiled. "I said, has anything been happening recently? Anything interesting?"

"Besides Muta and Toto's antics? Nothing. It's been rather quiet, actually," Baron answered. "Too quiet if you ask me," he added, scratching his chin thoughtfully. By now he would at least have one client.

"That's odd," murmured Haru. She absentmindedly scratched Kohaku's ear. Baron felt a surge of jealousy at their closeness...in proximity, of course.

"Oh...have you heard from Prince Lune and Yuki yet?" she asked.

He smiled. "You mean King Lune and Queen Yuki," he corrected. The two had been married almost immediately. The Cat King had stepped down rather quietly, much to everyone's surprise, along with Natori.

"Of course, I forgot," Haru laughed.

Baron's heart melted. Her laughter was like music to his ears and a soft purr rumbled in his throat. He quickly quieted the purring, hoping she hadn't heard.

"No, actually-" he began when suddenly the door burst open.

It was Lune himself. Baron quickly overcame his shock and gave a slight bow.

"Greetings, Your Highness," he smiled. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Yuki," he mowed proudly. "Is expecting our first kitten."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting sooner. Things have been very crazy lately. But I promise I have tried to find as much free time as I could to write this. Things should be settling down since my Fall Break is next week (thank the stars). Enjoy and please review! Thanks to those who have.**

**Lovest Always, Lady Merridell**

**Chapter 4**

**To Yuki**

"What?" Muta asked.

"How wonderful! Congratulations!" Haru exclaimed, beaming.

"This calls for a celebration," smiled Baron.

"Angel food cake?" asked Muta hopefully.

Baron thought a moment. "Yes, I think I have some in the pantry."

Muta had the cake out in an instant.

"Leave it to fatso to think about food the second someone says 'celebrate'," scoffed Toto.

"Who you callin' fat, birdbrain?" growled Muta.

"Who else here resembles a bloated cow?"

"At least I don't have a birdbrain!"

"You already said that, _Buta_," snapped Toto.

Lune raised an eyebrow in amusement as the two quarreled.

Baron cleared his throat. "How is Yuki?"

"Fine, great actually," Lune answered. "She doesn't seem to have a gender preference, although she seems quite set on the middle name Haruki for one of the kittens."

Haru blushed and Baron wished he could see her like this always. He shook the thought away. _You are a cat creation and she is human, it wouldn't work_, he chided silently.

"Well, I must get going," meowed Lune, rising to his hind legs. He cast a concerned glance at Muta and Toto, but Baron just shook his head and Lune nodded.

"Goodbye, Lune! Say hi to Yuki, for me," called Haru.

"Of course-oh and I have a gift for you as an apology for the events at the Cat Kingdom those three months ago," he called.

"You don't have to," called Haru, a slightly worried glint in her large brown eyes.

"Not to worry Haru! You'll like it! I'm sure the rest of you will like them as well. Goodbye," said Lune, smiling. He then vanished in a blinding flash of white light and was gone.

Muta and Toto watched the spot where Lune had vanished, then resumed their argument and left outside to finish it.

Haru watched them a moment. "Do you think they'll ever give up?"

Baron sighed. "Muta will be Muta and Toto will be Toto. They are both stubborn and I have tried many a time to stop them. I am ashamed to say I failed, so I have learned to leave them be. They secretly admire each other, I'm sure."

"I heard that! And for record I could never admire a gluttonous marshmallow! But I'll admit his ability to hold down 50 tons worth of grease and fat never cease to amaze me," Toto called.

"You'll pay for that one, feather-brain!" yowled Muta.

"Impressive. Did you come up with that one yourself?" Toto mocked.

Muta growled in anger and narrowed his eyes, tail lashing and paws balled up into fist. "Come down and fight me, scaredy ca-er, bird!"

"Creative," said Toto sarcastically.

Baron rolled his eyes and Kohaku looked on, an unreadable expression gracing his face save for a hint of amusement glinting in his green eyes.

"I wonder what King Lune has in mind," Haru murmured.

"Indeed," Baron said.

"So long as its not a roomful of mice or cattails or especially not an engagement to some cat I'm sure it won't be bad," she smiled.

Baron just smiled, trying his best to ignore the nagging voice at the back of his mind. _See, Humbert? She doesn't want to be engaged to some cat_, it spat. Try as he might, the voice had a point. Haru, he was sure, would not want to be engaged to a cat when she had just escaped from marriage with one.

_But she did say she had a 'crush' on you_, another voice argued. True, but who's to say she hasn't found a suitor?

"Baron. I'm sorry if what I said bothered you. I didn't mean-" she started, blushing.

"It did not bother me in the least," he clipped, secretly embarrassed at being caught. She looked away.

"Oh, okay," she whispered, then stroked Kohaku who purred annoyingly.

Muta stumbled inside and flopped down onto the couch, panting. Toto flitted in and lighted on the railing above the entrance.

"I'll...catch...you next time...birdbrain," Muta panted.

"Tired already? I was just getting started," Toto scoffed.

"That's enough Toto," said Baron, catching the crow's beady black eye.

The crow nodded respectfully. "Of course, Baron. I know when to stop, unlike someone I know."

Muta's head shot up. "Who you talkin' bout, birdbrain?" he hissed.

"Who do you think, you oversized gerbil?" he asked.

"Say that again and I'll-"

"You'll what?" he snorted.

Baron sighed in exasperation. There was no end to it.

Kohaku tugged on Haru's pant leg and pointed at the setting sun with his paw. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Baron. I have to go home. Hiromi's expecting me at her house," she explained.

"Of course. Goodbye, Haru," Baron said, trying not to let his disappointment show. Haru smiled and slid out of the little Victorian house and scooped up Kohaku.

"Bye Muta, bye Toto," she called. The two didn't seem to notice. Haru felt guilty leaving Baron with the two who would most likely argue for another two hours if not three. She glanced at the time-wait, seven'o'two?! Hiromi was expecting her at seven!

Haru ran faster. She hurriedly unlocked the door, ungraciously tossed Kohaku onto the couch and grabbed her duffel bag, calling out an apology to the angry black tom. She was quite out of breath as she burst into the Hashima's residence.

A strawberry-blonde looked up in surprise and grinned. "You're late," she said in mock sternness.

"Sorry," Haru panted.

"It's okay," laughed Hiromi. "I would have been even more surprised if you were early or-heaven forbid-on time."

Soon Haru had Hiromi running her five laps around the living room in attempt to escape the brunette's wrath. "Ok, okay! I give," cried Hiromi as she collapsed onto the couch. Haru smiled and they sat in companionable silence on the couch.

"Hey, how about we play Mah Jong?" Hiromi suggested.

"We always play Mah Jong, why not Page One?" said Haru yawning.

"Fine, we'll play Page One but later we'll play Mah Jong."

"Why are you so determined to play it," asked Haru as she pulled out the card deck.

"Because you always win and this time I think I can beat you," Hiromi said matter-of-factly.

"Alright. But first, let's play," grinned Haru.

"Bring it," said Hiromi, a competitive glint in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so very sorry for the delay of chapter 5. I'm not receiving the necessary e-mail for it. Allow me to explain the process of posting a new chapter

1. write chapter on Notes on my iPod

2. copy and paste onto e-mail

3. send e-mail

4. receive e-mail on computer

5. copy and paste onto Word document

6. edit and revise (in one sitting)

7. save document

8. save onto Document Manager on Fanfiction account

9. post new chapter

10. wait...review! yay! happy readers!

Sadly it has not worked for Echoes of the Shadow. Worst of all and certainly most frustrating is that I have received every e-mail for my other story. Urgh! Have no fear, though. I have not abandoned this story nor will I ever. Lady Merridell never abandons her stories. She is always writing and never forgets them (seriously, it's like a horrible wonderful disease plaguing my mind). I **_will_** post soon. That's a promise. Maybe not today (but hopefully. I'm sick right now :( ), but probably this week or tomorrow.

Lovest Always,

Lady Merridell


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes! Ha ha! I have outsmarted my e-mail account. I beat the system. Apparently all I had to do was send the next chapter under the subject of J. I kept putting Echoes5 as the subject but apparently the computer decided it wouldn't allow me to receive those emails, so I sent myself a test e-mail. It worked, which means my computer was just being plain rude. Sigh, the things authors will do for their readers… anywho, here it is! Oh, and a special thank you to The Count Luca van Andrews (nice name J) for supporting this story in its darkest hour. Onward! Oh, and I don't believe I answered Hollow'sXmas' question. Yes, Haru is a human in this fanficiton and Baron is a cat figurine. I apologize for any confusion this may have caused.**

**Lovest Always, Lady Merridell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cat Returns. Studio Ghibli does so…yeah. Sad day.**

**Chapter 5**

"More tea?" asked Baron.

"Of course," Haru smiled. Baron poured her tea and sighed in contentment. A soft breeze rustled the leaves of the tree they sat beneath. Dappled sunlight danced over Haru's slim figure. She stood and grinned at Baron playfully. "Race you," she cried. Baron leapt to his feet and chased her down the slope. The tall grasses swayed lazily in the sickly sweet summer breeze. The warm sunlight lit up the field while little wild flowers danced. Birds sang and the little stirrings of life beneath the underbrush promised adventure. He had never felt so alive.

Haru disappeared behind a small grove of trees. The ginger tom gripped his cane between his teeth and nimbly climbed one of the trees. She stood in the middle of a clearing, her back to him. Perfect.

He slid down the trunk, taking care to remain hidden behind the thick trunk. How long had it been since Baron played such kitten-like games? Surely never since he had not had a childhood. His tail swished in anticipation and he leaped out from behind the tree only to find his beloved held tightly by a dark figure.

The shadow looked down at Baron and grinned revealing a row of sharp pointed canines. It wore a long cloak, a hilt with a silver basket-hilted sword, and a black cavalier hat. He couldn't make out the creature's identity seeing as it was shrouded in dark mist. The mist itself seemed to be a creature with it's own mind. It swirled and hissed, radiating power that was entirely its own. He swore that he could see the flashing of eyes within the shadows.

"Hello, Baron," it drawled. "Long time, no see?"

"You," gasped Baron. Somehow he recognized it. That voice… he knew that voice, but somehow the Baron in his dream knew who this figure was. It did not respond but instead chose to place a dagger at Haru's throat. Her beautiful brown eyes widened in fear. Baron struggled to move but found he was frozen in place.

The blade drew blood. What had the creature to gain from this?! He struggled harder and opened his mouth to speak but found his mouth would not obey. Haru screamed in pain as she was thrown to the now blood stained grass. The sword raised high, ready to end its victim's life. Baron wailed in despair and found himself staring out the window in his bureau.

The sun was rising and birds chirped merrily once more. Toto was still frozen on his post and Muta was already gone at the coffee shop at Crossroads. Haru was safe at her friend's house no doubt still asleep or still eating breakfast.

He sighed in relief and unfroze from his wooden state, sinking to the floor. There was no doubt in his mind that if he attempted to stand he would surely fall for how shaky his limbs were. It was in this frozen state that Baron slept and lately his unconscious state was plagued by nightmares.

After several moments his breath steadied and he stood, straightening his slightly rumpled coat. He took up his cane and decided to go for a walk. Yes, a walk will clear his mind.

Baron inhaled the crisp morning air. A slight breeze stirred the leaves of all the flora in the little cul-de-sac. Sunlight lit up the little houses and created shadows that stood out boldly against the pale gold of the sunbeams. All was silent save for the soft titter of the songbirds and Baron's cane gently hitting the cobblestone.

As he wandered the streets of the tiny neighborhood he pondered on the purpose of the dream. Although he desperately wished it were nothing but a nightmare his instincts told him different. Logic told him that these nightmares were simply illusions playing off of his fears. Despite these reasoning's he couldn't help but feel he should be on his guard. That voice sounded to familiar, that mysterious figure too familiar, to be a mere figment of his imagination. Baron just hoped his suspicions were for naught. His emerald eyes rose to the sky.

Clouds smeared the sky. _Cumulus nimbus,_ he noted. The sign of an approaching storm. How very true that would turn out to be.

...

"Haru! You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?"

"Well... um..." Hiromi hesitated.

"Exactly," said Haru, gathering up the playing cards.

"Last time I play rich man/poor man with you," mumbled Hiromi. Haru just laughed and the two headed into the kitchen. "Hey Haru, what's that on your arm?"

"What?" Haru looked her friend curiously.

"That scratch. That big one. Did Kohaku give that to you? It's a bit big for a cat, if you ask me," the strawberry-blonde commented. Haru pulled down her sleeve.

"Oh, it's nothing," she assured. "Just one of those weird scratches that turn up." Hiromi didn't bother her about it, much to Haru's relief, and the two made a quick breakfast.

Hiromi nibbled on her tamagoyaki while studying Haru. Her friend had been a little off lately. Yes, there were some changes that were for the better such as getting to school on time and her creativity with tea (yup, that one had to be the best change). But as of late she kept turning up with weird scratches and bags under her eyes not to mention how skittish she had become.

"Haru, are you okay?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She cocked her head.

"I don't know," sighed Hiromi. "Look, if Machida is giving you any trouble-"

"What? No, it's nothing like that. Oddly enough, Machida's been leaving me alone. In fact I haven't seen him in several weeks," Haru said.

"Yeah, he's off with Tsuge on some trip to his rich uncle in Canada."

"You miss him?" Haru asked.

Hiromi pretended to tear up. "Yes!" She dramatically collapsed to the floor faking a swoon. "Oh my dear Tsuge, how I miss you so! It seemeth but a day you were by my side and the next you were not. It seemeth an eternity!" She rose to her feet and sat across Haru's lap, hand to her forehead. "Oh...oh no...I think I see...yes, I see it! It is the light!"

"Don't go towards the light!" gasped Haru, playing along. Hiromi stood up and stretched out her hands towards the imaginary light.

"I can't resist...so pretty," she murmured, then collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Haru laughed and finished her egg roll then stood up.

"Alright, how about we go for a walk," Haru suggested. Hiromi moaned and rolled onto her side.

"You're so boring," she joked.

"We'll stop by Crossroads _and_ we'll go to that little antique shop."

Hiromi pulled a face. "And old too, but I love that shop. Lets go!"

Haru laughed as Hiromi grabbed both of their purses and dragged Haru out the door by her wrist. She scribbled a note to her parents, stuck it on the refrigerator, and the two walked down the pavement.

They wandered through one of the stores. A rather bored teenager loudly popped gum and reading a magazine. Haru rolled her eyes and Hiromi pulled her over to look at some new lacrosse sticks. Whilst Hiromi was athletic Haru was rather clumsy. She did pride herself on her running since she was rather fast even if she had poor endurance.

Eventually Haru dragged her away reminding her of the **_many_** (emphasis) lacrosse sticks she had received last spring. Hiromi laughed and the two stopped for a smoothie. The two conversed until Haru noticed how distracted Hiromi looked. Haru frowned and turned. There wasn't much to look at unless Hiromi had taken a sudden interest in cars, people at least ten years her senior, or chairs.

"What are you looking at?" Haru asked.

"That cat," hissed Hiromi. Haru turned and saw what would appear to be a large marshmallow resembling a cat with one brown ear.

"What about it?"

"It's huge," she whispered.

"I noticed. Why are you so interested in it?"

"Every time we come here its right there," Hiromi said.

"What's your point?" Haru whispered.

"That has to be the fattest, laziest cat I've ever seen." At this Muta glanced in their direction and he didn't look too happy. Hiromi giggled. "Aw, look, he heard me." Muta looked away, unamused.

Haru rolled her eyes and the two finished their smoothie. Hiromi paid for their smoothies before getting up to follow her friend. As they passed Muta, Hiromi stopped and gently scratched Muta's ear.

"Sorry I called you fat," she said cheerfully. Muta just snorted and looked away. Hiromi frowned. "Well _sorry_, I was just trying to apologize." She hmphed and lead Haru towards the antique shop. A sign above it read _Anne's Antiques_. There were little china dolls in the window, glass figurines, flowers, and woodcarvings.

The soft tinkling of a bell alerted all in the shop that customers had arrived. Haru waved at the teenager at the register and smiled. He was rather gangly, but one of the coolest guys at school. Hiromi pointedly ignored him.

"Hey, Hiromi. Still going out with Tsuge?" he asked hopefully. Hiromi just ignored him. Haru sighed. Sure, Oshiro Kao had been too clingy as of late. He'd been trying to get Hiromi to break up with Tsuge and went as far as to humiliate her boyfriend in an incident including eggs, banana peels, and even a small trampoline.

Poor unsuspecting Tsuge slipped on the peel and fell down the stairs before landing on the trampoline meant for one of those old exercise videos. He didn't quite bounce off it and more or less fell on his face and onto some eggs. Kao had meant to throw the eggs but instead saw Tsuge fall forward and slipped the open carton where his face would land.

How it worked so well, Haru had no way of knowing, but at the moment he was undergoing a good deal of shunning from Hiromi. If Haru hadn't been too busy feeling bad for Tsuge she might have laughed at the rather comical scene. She had tried to remain civil, but still felt cold towards Kao. She knew how Tsuge felt being a natural klutz herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar motherly figure waddled over. Anne Farley was from Hampshire and moved to Japan where her son-in-law had married the daughter of a wealthy businessman. She fell in love with the Japanese culture and especially an empty store on Crossroads just waiting to be purchased. Now the elderly woman was the proud owner of a successful and quaint little shop on the busy streets of Japan.

"Hello, Haru-san," she said beaming. "Hiromi-san. How are you?"

Haru smiled at Anne. "Hello Anne-san." Hiromi bowed politely and said,

"Fine, Anne-san. We just enjoyed a sleepover and now we're looking around."

"Good, feel free to browse. Oh-Haru, honey, how's your cat? Kaku was it?"

"Kohaku, and he's doing very well," Haru said.

"Forgive me. I know I'm getting old when I start forgetting things," Anne chuckled. Haru laughed a little.

"Oh, you're not that old, Anne-san," laughed Hiromi. Although the two had tried to call her Farley-san she insisted they call her Anne instead.

"Thank you," said Anne. The two looked around. Hiromi was inspecting little china dolls and paper fans while Haru was more interested in some of the little glittering animal figurines and stuffed animals. A few caught her eye and she grinned, holding them up.

There was a shining black crow with black-jeweled eyes and an orange tabby cat with glittering emerald eyes. She headed over to the front desk and paid Kao for the figurines. As she turned away with her purchase, ignoring Kao's raised eyebrow of amusement, she bumped into Hiromi and almost dropped the bag containing the delicate cat and crow.

"Be careful," cried Haru.

"Sorry. Hey, watcha got there?" Haru showed her friend the figurines. Hiromi rolled her eyes. "Cute, but why are you suddenly so interested in cats and crows? Particularly tabbies in suits and fat cats that wrestle?"

"What?" Anne looked confused. So Hiromi briefly explained.

"Lately Haru's been drawing pictures of crows, cats in white suits with top hats and canes-oh and fat cats that look like they're either fighting camo-cats or just sitting around eating cake."

"Oh, well its good to have such a broad imagination," Anne answered. Haru appreciated this since Hiromi's summary made her realize just how weird her drawings sounded. The strawberry blonde and her brunette companion waved to Anne and Kao-although Hiromi more or less ignored Kao's goodbyes- and left to Hiromi's.

"I'd better get home to Kohaku," Haru sighed. Hiromi moaned but agreed to help Haru gather up her things. After cleaning up Hiromi accompanied her friend on the long walk home. Haru waved to Hiromi and went to feed a hungry and very grumpy Kohaku.

Grudgingly she decided to clean her room. As she was attempting to shove a pile of dirty clothes into her closet she heard a soft tapping on the window. Haru turned to see what the noise was and gasped.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. For those of you who don't know, tamagoyaki is a sort of Japanese omelette that is slightly on the sweet side. It consists of one large egg, one teaspoon of agua (water), one teaspoon of soy sauce, a half teaspoon of sugar, one teaspoon of bonito flakes (optional), and vegetable oil for cooking. Huh, now I'm hungry. Ah well, さようなら、親愛なる読者。次回まで！**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. Keep it up ****. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I couldn't stop writing it so I hope it's as good as my mind made it out to be. Oh, quick announcement. For anyone out there with a deviantart account and is particularly good at drawing anime/chibi (my skills lack horribly when it comes to these types of cartooning) I would love to see your interpretation of the story. Little bits and scenes and such. No rush, it's not required. Just curious. Don't even have to do it at all. Perhaps I am not stressing the point. This is not an obligation nor am I expecting anything. Anyway, I'm wasting time. Onward with the story! Enjoy.**

**Lovest Always, Lady Merridell**

**Disclaimer- again, I don't own Cat Returns. If I did there would be a sequel. Then again, Cat Returns is a sort of sequel to Whisper of the Heart… oh well. The point is I would probably have two movies out about Haru and Baron falling in love and some sort of epic story line in the Cat Kingdom. Something along those lines.**

**Chapter 6**

A soft breeze stirred the oak leaves. Baron inhaled the sweet scent of maple as he approached his beloved little Victorian cottage.

"Good morning, Muta," he said, nodding at the rather pudgy cream tom. Muta was lounging on the white bench outside the bureau, reading the newspaper 'The Daily Meows'.

"Mornin," he answered, turning the page. Baron rested his cane against his door and looked over Muta's shoulder.

"Anything new?"

"No-wait! Look at that," he said suddenly, patting a heading with his paw. "Let's see... 'Who Let the Cat Out of the Bag? Recently it was discovered that one of the prisoners at Romulus' Jailhouse for Undesirables has escaped-'"

"Wait, Romulus? Isn't that in the Canine Kingdom?" Muta nodded profusely. "When did this happen?"

"A few months back," answered the cream cat.

"And they just noticed?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't read the article, sheesh," Muta snapped. Baron chose to ignore it, muttering a quick apology.

"Hmm, 'Cat Out of the Bag'...continue." Baron waved a gloved hand.

"'The prisoner in question was in fact a feline criminal, Class A. It was discovered about three months ago the prisoner had escaped. When eye monitors-"

"Eye monitors?" asked Baron.

"Those floating eyeballs that act like security cameras," Muta answered. Baron nodded for him to continue.

"When eye monitors revealed that prisoner 1A was apparently starving himself as he had not touched his food. One of the guards was sent in to check on him. The 'prisoner' turned out to be a Shadow which had taken the shape of the criminal. His name is strictly forbidden to speak and we were asked not to publish it, but it is to be known that the escapee was once known as The Shadow Thief. His whereabouts are unknown. The most intriguing fact is that this particular prisoner was released by one of the employees!

"There was no sign of a forced escape. Eye monitors making their way down the corridor managed to catch a tape of a wolf shaped spot we assume to be the guard in the distance unlocking the prisoner's cell (see picture on bottom left). An interrogation has been held for all employees and a thorough inspection of the corridor and any evidence is being scoured for-'"

"Stop," hissed Baron.

"What?" Muta asked.

"Look closer at the image," Baron said. The cream tom squinted.

"I don't see anything," Muta said. The Creation tore the newspaper out of Muta's paw, snatched his cane, and ran inside. "Hey!"

"I apologize," Baron called over his shoulder. The tabby searched through one of the drawers at his desk. His emerald eyes lit up in triumph as his gloved hand pulled out a magnifying glass. Panting, Muta scrambled over.

"What? What is it?"

"Notice how bright the wolf's eyes are," said Baron. He peered into the lens then shrugged.

"So? Probably just the light reflection," said Muta.

"Notice that there is no light from anywhere."

"Couldn't the eye monitors-"

"No, because the eye monitors are created like cat eyes. Like real cat eyes, they can reflect light but they can not produce their own," said Baron. "They can see images in the dark because they have perfect night vision, much like a cat's."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why that wolf's eyes are lit up like lightbulbs," said Muta.

"Simple. He was under a spell. The prisoner must be hypnotizing them in some way," Baron murmured. "And that Shadow must have been conjured by the same prisoner."

"That would make sense, if the Canine Kingdom didn't add that draining charm on the Romulus Prison eons ago," Muta snapped. "His powers shouldn't have any effect. Why would that cat be able to perform magic under lock and key and charm?"

"Why indeed," murmured Baron.

"Baron," called Toto.

"Hello, Toto," said Baron.

"I have a message from the Cat King," said the crow, landing on his usual perch.

"Go on," he encouraged.

"He asked for you and Miss Haru to come to the Cat Kingdom on urgent business," said Toto."...and the living marshmallow," he added hesitantly.

"Why you-"

"Hush, Muta, this is hardly the time." Baron turned back to Toto, gloved hands clasped behind his back. "What for?"

"I don't know, but it sounded really important, Baron," Toto informed, beady eyes studying his tabby friend questioningly.

"Right then. Toto, go fetch Miss Haru. Muta and I will meet you at the Cat Kingdom," he instructed. Toto nodded and swept out of the Cat Bureau."Muta, follow me," said Baron, pulling on his dove gray jacket. "I have a feeling this has something to do with The Shadow Thief."

...

"Toto?" Haru stared in shock, then her eyes widened in delight. "Hey Toto. How are you? Want some mulberries? I just went to the grocery store and my mom isn't around."

Toto's beak watered but he quickly shook his head. "Actually Haru we really need to head to the Cat Bureau."

"Oh, ok. Is everything alright?" Her thoughts wandered to Baron.

"King Lune called for the Cat Bureau-and you," he added.

"Why me?" Toto shrugged.

"The whole Cat Kingdom trusts you, Haru. Maybe that's why," he answered.

"Woah, so like, the whole Cat Kingdom trusts me?"

"That's just my theory. Besides, the Cat King and Queen like you," said Toto.

"Okay. I'm coming," she said. Haru hurried downstairs. She picked her way through the boxes of quilts and fabric. Once at the door she pulled on her sneakers hurriedly and ran outside. She fumbled with the keys for a moment then locked the front door. After checking it was locked, she turned on her heel and found Toto waiting.

Without another word he lifted into the air. Haru walked as fast as she could while dodging pedestrians. If she hasn't been walking so fast, she might not have bumped into Hiromi and Kao, who seemed to be in a heated discussion. Haru profusely apologized, but they ignored her.

"I said _no_, Kao, why can't you get that into your thick head," Hiromi snapped.

"It's just one date," he begged.

"For the last time _**NO!**_ I'm dating Tsuge, get over it." Before Kao could say anymore Hiromi grabbed Haru's arm and tugged her away. "C'mon, Haru, let's get out of here," she growled.

Haru winced in pain. She'd known Hiromi had a strong grip, but she had no idea her friend was made of steel.

"Actually, Hiromi, I really need to go somewhere," said Haru, her eyes darting at a certain impatient crow.

"Okay," she sighed reluctantly. The iron fist relinquished it's grip, much to Haru's relief, and she felt the blood finally begin to flow. Waving to her crestfallen friend, she ran down Crossroads. Perhaps running across the road without looking both ways was a rather stupid idea.

The car's wheels screeched and barely missed her.

"Hey! Look where you're going, crazy kid," roared the driver, shaking a fist.

"Sorry," Haru called over her shoulder. Toto swooped down so he flew alongside her.

"You okay, Haru?"

"I'm fine," she assured.

The two made their way through the maze of houses and windows, Haru climbing over window seals, stairs, and between narrow buildings with Toto flying overhead. They finally reached the little arch that lead to the town with the Cat Bureau.

The town itself was quite empty and had no name that anyone knew of. Why it was there was a mystery, but Baron told stories of the New Year when the town appeared to be quite populated. Creations from all over Japan would gather to celebrate. There were parades, dancing, and food (at this point Muta's mouth would water in a most unbecoming fashion to which Toto commented the saliva flow was equivalent to that of Niagra Falls. The two then engaged in a fight that lasted a record 15 hours.)

Waiting in the center of the ring of little Victorian houses were three cats, all standing on their hind legs and wearing scarlet uniforms. Haru recognized them as King Lune's soldiers. One of them wore a medal with a golden fish. The cat with the medal, a gray and white she-cat with violet eyes, saluted.

"Greetings. You are Miss Haru and the Creation, Toto?"

Haru nodded in confirmation.

"I am Ayame, General of the Cat King's army. This is Katsumi"-she gestured at the mottled brown tom-" and Ichiro"-she nodded at the yellow tabby tom.

"Nice to meet you," Haru smiled, gently shaking their paws.

"Come, we have no time to waste," said Ayame.

"Wait, how are we getting there?" Haru had no desire to ride down the side of a building on the backs of a thousand crazy cats. Even if they were doing so three cats were hardly enough to carry a toaster, let alone a full grown human. It had been a onetime experience and she intended to keep it that way.

"Just a quick portal," she meowed. Haru relaxed.

"Wait, aren't portals illegal when traveling from the human world to the Cat Kingdom," asked Katsumi tentatively.

"Illegal?" Haru glanced at Ayame.

"I have special permission from the Cat King," she reassured.

"It wasn't originally illegal, so why is it now?" Ayame glanced at Toto.

"Lately other unwanted visitors have been finding their way into the kingdom. Our portals tend to close up slower than intended. We're still trying to fix the bugs," she explained.

"What unwanted visitors?" questioned Toto.

"Rebels," said Ichiro.

"There's a rebellion? Why?" He asked, turning his feathered head to the side in confusion.

"We will explain later," said Ayame. "The Cat King wishes to see us as soon as possible."

With a curt nod at Katsumi and Ichiro, Ayame concentrated on a point somewhere between two trees. There was a flash of blinding white light. Haru shielded her eyes, offended at the sudden flash. She rubbed her eyes until the pain ebbed. When she looked up a round white circle rested suspended in midair. It rippled like a pond and shone like a star. A sort of mist swirled within.

"Hurry, before it closes," warned Ayame. She ushered Toto and Ichiro in. Haru and Katsumi were about to follow. There was a sudden yowl. Haru whipped around, brown locks flying as a black cat launched itself through the portal. The gray and white she-cat hissed in anger as the portal slowly closed.

"Hurry," she spat, shoving Haru and Katsumi through the portal. Haru cried out in shock as she stumbled through the light. She had the horrible sensation of falling and reached out, clinging to the one solid thing, which happened to be an equally surprised Katsumi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guess what? I'm back! :D The craziness of life has finally settled at last and I can finally post my chapters in peace. I had a bit of fun while making this one, so excuse the chubby tabby cat in here. He was created from the tiredness of my mind. It's like I've always said. I NEVER abandon a story. I just sometimes get distracted from it, but I always come back to it ;) I hope you enjoy! Thank you for your continued support!**

**Lovest Always, Lady Merridell**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Cat Returns. I only wish… **

Chapter 7

Haru groaned and opened her eyes, rubbing her aching forehead, sneezed, and glanced around. There was a vast grassy field of cattails. No wonder she was sneezing! She was allergic to cattails.

The brunette covered her nose with her shirt in hopes of lessening the effects of her allergies.

The cattails (curse them for looking so innocent) swayed in the gentle, summer breeze. Beyond a large castle rested...wait, castle?! Suddenly everything came rushing back and her headache heightened. She stood up quickly and glanced around her. There was a soft moan from behind and Haru whipped around.

A black figure was sprawled on top of a limp Katsumi. Her breath caught. Was he dead?

She stepped closer and jumped slightly, crying out in surprise as the black shape quickly sat up, allowing Katsumi to sit up.

"Kohaku?" Haru stared in disbelief as the black tom rose to his hind legs, brushing off the grass bits on his fur, then grinned at her-or at least as best a cat can.

"Halt!" There was a loud yowl as a gray and white blur streaked up the hill through the field. The she-cat rose quickly onto her hind legs and bared her teeth, hackles raised threateningly.

"Who are you," she hissed, raising a musket to point at the intruder. "What business have you here?"

The black tom stared at the musket blankly, then shook his head.

"The silent treatment, huh? I know exactly how to deal with mouse-brained cats like you," she snarled, tail lashing. Kohaku frowned and opened his mouth as though to speak and instead coughed horribly and released a large hairball. Ayame ignored this and raised her musket as though to strike him.

"Ayame, stop," cried Haru. "He's my pet cat!"

"Pet?" Ayame tilted her head, then her eyes flooded with realization. "Ah, yes. Now, why won't he speak?"

"He's mute," she supplied. Ayame nodded and lowered the musket, though still seemed a bit cold towards the tom.

"He usually likes to follow me," Haru added. "I doubt he would have let me come to the Cat Kingdom without him." Suddenly she sneezed and sniffed.

"Are you alright?" Ayame asked, tilting her head. "You aren't ill, are you?"

"No. I'm allergic to cattails."

"Oh, okay," she brushed it off as though every other human she met said the same thing. "Come then. Let's get you into the castle before-ah, Katsumi?" The brown tom looked up.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I think I have a crick in my neck," he said, tenderly rubbing his aching neck with one paw. Ayame padded over and grabbed his head, twisting it and kneading his back alternatively. Katsumi cried around and protested until there was a soft pop and he suddenly relaxed.

"Thank you," he breathed. Ayame patted his back in response and turned, motioning for Haru and Katsumi to follow.

"Toto and Ichiro are waiting at the castle. I apologize for the delay. I ran a might too fast through the portal and landed quite a ways away. Took a bit to find you three, but now that you're here so no harm done," she explained, then switched to all fours. "We'd best make haste. King Lune is anxious to discuss some urgent business."

"What kind of business," Haru asked, trying to ignore the urge to itch.

"Important business. Don't worry, all will be explained." With this, Kohaku, Ayame, and Katsumi tore off. Haru jogged quickly, attempting to keep up as best she could with the felines. As they approached the castle, Haru felt an odd, almost painful prickling on her cheeks near her nose. She rubbed the offending areas absently, assuming it was part of the allergic reaction, and followed Ayame into the castle.

The large guard cats stood erect and saluted the general she-cat. Ayame dipped her head in greeting as custom. Haru just smiled and waved. One of the guards broke from his hard, solemn mask and grinned, waving. His partner jabbed him with the end of his spear. The other threw out his paws and shrugged as though to say "what?".

Haru giggled and looked around in the massive entrance hall. The red velvet carpet seemed stretch on and the large, marble columns stretched to the vaulted ceiling. The furniture was pale gold and the walls were made of shining white bricks. There were massive portraits of past Cat Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses. Most had the trademark odd eye while some didn't, no doubt having been married into the family. Lets see, King Koahl the First and Queen Ione, Prince Koahl the Third, Princess Ama-something-really-long...

She stopped at a portrait of a blue-gray tom with a squashed, Persian face and thick whiskers dropping quite like a mustache. One eye was blue and the other green with a purple stone that look remarkably like a cat's eye resting on his forehead. Next to him was a pretty Russian Blue she-cat with bright, kind green eyes. Part of a curtain covered it so that only the queen was visible as though someone had pulled it there to hide the king.

Haru couldn't blame them. She couldn't suppress a shudder at the memories the portrait brought pointedly turned her back on it. Then she passed on last painting of a blue-gray tom whose hairs were shorter and in fact resembled the Russian blue she-cat more than a Persian cat. He, too, wore the purple eye stone, though it had been placed into a golden crown and so made it seem much less strange. His paws were placed on the back of a chair.

Seated in the maroon chair was a familiar white Angora with a pink bow around her neck and a delicate silver crown encrusted in precious gems. Even her bow had a few small diamonds woven in. Haru smiled at the beautiful representation of Yuki and Lune. They looked very happy and wore gentle, contented smiles.

After a few moments she realized the others were gone and hurried in the direction their scent was. She managed to catch up to them and had to walk faster than her usual "turtle pace" as Hiromi called it. They made their way through the ornately decorated hallways, much of the decor including fish and mice themed items here and there.

Once they reached a tall pair of double doors Ayame gently pushed it open. "You may go in, Miss Haru and Mister Kohaku, but please be careful. Only speak when spoken to, enter discreetly but make your presence known, and whatever you do avoid any contention. The Cat Council has had plenty of that lately and they don't need any more reasons to get riled up if you slip up." Haru was about to protest that she would not slip up when she realized that:

a.) She was the _queen _of slip-ups.

b.) Speaking only when spoken to was not easy when confronted with any cat (they made assumptions too readily in her experience).

c.)...she wasn't really sure what c was, it just sounded like it should be there.

Haru chose to close her mouth and merely nodded. With a sigh, Ayame pushed the doors open with one small paw. Immediately Haru stumbled back a step as a blast of noise emitted from the room with a force like thunder. Kohaku righted Haru and the two entered the large room. It was shaped in a fashion similar to a fish, though it took Haru a moment to realize this.

At the 'tail' end was a neat row of seats with two large thrones in the center at the front. Two black and white cats, who looked very much like they were wearing tuxedos, stood on either side. One held its paws in front of it while the other had a paw pressed to it's ear as though listening to someone over an earpiece. The 'head and body of the fish' had benches all lined up and elevated.

In the center where the 'eye' should have been was a chair with chains on the arms and near the bottom as though to chain a criminal. The floor was marble and the walls pale gold. The seats were scarlet and currently occupied by dozens of cats in all different colors who had all taken to screeching at each other. Each member of what Haru assumed was the Cat Council wore a foreign looking red hat with a smaller version of the Cat King's purple eye embedded in it.

There were various tabbies, classic grays, calicoes, tortoiseshell, and solid colored cats of every breed imaginable. In fact, it looked as though there might actually be a cat representative for each breed!

"Are you suggesting we should ally ourselves with the _dogs_?!"

"Are we not already? Keep up with the times, old man!"

"Respect your elders, newbie!"

"What if _it_ comes back?!"

"I like waffles!"

"Stop talking about waffles, stupid fat tabby and focus! Whilst we argue the shadow moves ever closer."

"How can you be certain it is coming to the Cat Kingdom? It could go anywhere!"

"History is repeating itself!"

"Not so! Prisoner 1A was once free, you forget. This is his first escape. It's technically not repetition," called a smart looking Mau.

"It seeks vengeance," wailed a rather sickly looking tabby.

"We must take action! Secure the borders! Nobody comes in or out!"

"Go hack a hairball, ye great bumbling feline," growled a Scottish Fold. "What we need is a great big bomb and we'll blast any suspected hiding spots! Get rid of it before it gets us! That's what my grand pappy always said. Nip it in the bud-"

"Silence! Will the Cat Council please come to order?" A solid brown Havana cat called, banging his gavel. He must have been a judge of some sort or at least some high authority since he wore purple robes, wore a ridiculous looking powdered wig, and was seated next to the Cat King's throne.

"Our great ruler, the Cat King Lune, has returned." He set down his gavel and sat.

Lune entered through some unseen door behind the lavish throne. He wore his crown with the purple gem and wore a long purple cape draped over one shoulder and held on with gold chains.

All the cats rose and bowed their heads respectfully. Haru hurriedly copied along with Kohaku. Lune's mismatched eyes found hers and they went from looking tired and pained to light and pleased.

"Ah, Haru! It's so good to see you," he said, voice dripping with relief. "Please, sit." He gestured to the throne next to him.

Haru awkwardly padded to the throne and sat down. Kohaku stood next to her looking very much like a great big body guard.

"Where's Yuki?" Haru asked, attempting to ignore the stares and whispers, yet she caught every word they whispered. Which was odd because-

"She's feeling ill this morning," he answered, looking concerned.

"It's nothing, your highness. I assure you. Just a bit of morning sickness that comes with the expectation," the Havana answered, waving a paw. Lune didn't look convinced, nonetheless he waved a paw for the council to continue.

"Your Highness," said a Maine Coone graciously, standing with a quick bow. "I propose that we send some of the best members of the EFF to assist the Canines in recapturing this-"

"OUTRAGEOUS!" screamed a classic grey tabby. "We need the EFF to remain here to protect us!"

"The Cat Guard will be plenty enough to secure our border," suggested a Toyger. "We can spare the EFF. I'm sure the Cult of Canines will not reject our offer."

"Ridiculous. If the Cat Guard are defending out border against such a dark, nearly unbeatable foe, and the EFF are out with the Cult of Canines, then who will patrol the _inside _part of our territory? He could very well be hiding within the Cat Kingdom right now," answered a tough looking Pixie Bob, which was a bit ironic considering the name.

"Either way, the shadows will find a way into our home if it does seek revenge," said a wise-looking snowshoe. "We need new recruits for both the Cat Guard and the EFF."

Haru couldn't take it anymore. She had no idea what was going on!

"Who are the EFF, what is the Cult of Canines, and what is this shadow you are talking about?" she yowled above the many meows. The room fell silent and all eyes rested on Haru. She suddenly felt shy and selfconscious, like in her World Studies when her professor would ask a question she didn't know the answer to.

"The EFF, Haru, stands for the Elite Feline Force. The Cult of Canines is a gathering of the Dog Kingdom's, or the Canine Kingdom's (whichever you prefer), best strategists, politicians, generals, and their leaders, the Greater Dane and her mate the St Bernard. He is the wisest and most generous of dogs. The Greater Dane is one of the Dog Kingdom's best militia strategists and the strongest alpha female up to date," said the Maine Coon from earlier.

"As for this shadow," meowed the wise Snowshoe. "It was once said that he was not always so powerful nor was he fully feline. In fact, one might say he was no more than a plank of wood, carved by the hands of a human. Some say he wished to be more than just wood and sought for a way to change himself."

Off to her right, Haru heard Lune groan. She turned to see him rubbing his forehead. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

"Just a headache," he murmured.

"Others believe the transformation from Creation to cat happened as he gained power from his many journeys, learning all that he could from both good sorcerers and the deceitful ones. Now, understand that during this time he had all of the Animal Kingdoms within his grasp. With one word he could control all of the Kingdoms. The cats he saved for last. He proposed marriage to the Cat Princess, Amaterasu Chinatsu. She refused him and, to save her kingdom, killed herself. He vowed vengeance-"

"Hold on, wouldn't that leave the throne open? Couldn't he control the Cat Kingdom then," Haru asked.

"Fortunately, no. He needed the support of a member of the kingdom. Through them, he controlled that kingdom. You see, there must be a member of the royal family controlling the kingdom, otherwise the land disobeys, you could say. In a way the elements rebel. There was endless night for several days and the lakes flooded. The late princess' cousin, the kindly Lord Lafiel took over. The cat who controlled shadows was overcome by the kingdoms in one last battle, lead by the cats, who awakened the rest of the Animal Kingdom to the reality of the dangers of this cat and he was locked up in an isolated island in the Canine Kingdom...of course, most of it is mere legend. One thing is for certain. He left one cat, one companion, to free him. He left one warning that he would return and reclaim what was rightfully his, and he left a curse upon the kingdoms."

"What is the curse?" Haru asked, ear twitching away a fly.

"No one knows. We have all forgotten," said an Egyptian Mau.

"That's where the fear is," added another Bengal ominously. "Not knowing what the curse is and what he'll do next is causing panic."

"We've tried to keep it quiet," called a Himalayan.

"What? Lying to the members of your kingdom," hissed Haru.

"That's not what we're doing," said an Oriental Siamese.

"Yes it is!" called a ragdoll cheerfully.

"Hush," growled the Siamese. "You don't know what you're saying."

"What does any of this matter? We're doomed!"

An argument broke out.

"We're fine!"

"No we're not, we're DOOMED!"

"The Canine Kingdom will-"

"No, the EFF must stay-"

"I refuse-"

Lune sighed, resting his head in his paw, and glanced at Haru. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he sat up straight in his seat.

"Haru! Your ears," he exclaimed loudly. The argument stopped.

"What? What's wrong with my-EARS!" Haru felt her ears frantically. How could she have forgotten?! "I'm turning into a cat!"

"Oh, of course, I almost forgot," murmured the judge-like Havana cat. "Here you are, Miss Haru. Perhaps this will prevent the transformation." He pulled out a necklace from within a pocket in his robes. It was a round amulet with a sapphire in the middle. "Sapphires represent consistency. The human emperors wore this when visiting the Cat Kingdom," he explained, clipping it on for her.

"Cool," said Haru. She sighed as she felt herself changed back.

"Of courses the emperors eventually hated the cats after they offended them. Apparently fat is not a compliment among humans," said the Havana.

"It is among cats?" Haru felt surprised.

"Only among elders. It means that you are well cared for in society."

"Oh...well then you are fat," said Haru. There was a moment of silence, then all cats burst out laughing.

"What did I say wrong," asked Haru.

"Nothing, nothing at all," chuckled the Havana. "It's just that it was only said back in the days of the alliance with the emperor. We were removed from the Chinese zodiac and since then many humans have disliked cats, though most don't know quite why."

"Oh," Haru giggled uncertainly. "At least that explains a few things."

"Indeed," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, um..."

"Oh, how rude of me. I am known as Chie," he said, bowing. A Chinese gong rang and everyone looked around for the guilty party.

"Sorry," mumbled a rather plump looking tabby. "Just thought it fit the mood."

"Juveniles," grumbled a spotted gray tom.

Lune stood. "That is enough," he said calmly. "First we will worry about getting new recruits, then we will discuss our next course of action. It is as simple as that. Natoru?" Out of nowhere a familiar tan cat with brown folded ears and a sickening smile appeared next to the king. Haru moaned. Not him again.

"Yes, Your Honor?"

"Send out a decree that any young tom or she-cat interested in joining the Cat Kingdom's military is to report to the castle within the next forty hours. Ichiro, is he here yet?"

"Here, your highness! I apologize for being late. I was a bit-you know-busy," panted the yellow tabby from the doorway. He poked his head out as though speaking to someone on the hallway, then opened the door all the way, causing the members of the council to gasp and cry out in shock.

"Dear Bastet, what is that?!" an Egyptian Mau exclaimed.

There, in the doorway, stood a miserable looking griffon-like creature. It was all black with small cat ears slowly sprouting out of its head, a small beak stretching uncomfortably across its now cat-like face, a long cat's tail covered in smooth black feathers. The creature's front legs reminded Haru of bat wings, except that it looked more like a crow's wing with cat toes and claws protruding from its wings. The back legs looked like scaly cat legs.

"Hello, Haru," it….chirped, meowed? Both?

"Oh my goodness, TOTO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Haru exclaimed.

Lune stepped forward and smiled at Toto apologetically. "The Cat Kingdom effects all. Don't worry, Toto. We'll get you a necklace in a moment. Chie-" BONG!

Everyone glared at the chubby tabby.

"What?!" A Siamese smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

Chie glanced at the cat once more before pulling out a sapphire necklace. He tied it onto the cat/crow's neck and soon the fur and other odd non-crow-like features had all but disappeared.

"Thank you," said Toto, relieved.

"Now then, as I was saying. We start training the new recruits within forty hours. As for our older recruits, I believe they are ready to become official members of the Cat Guard," said Lune.

"What?! But sire, they're not ready yet!" exclaimed Chie.

"Neither are we, but we must defend the Cat Kingdom with everything we've got. If worse comes to worse we may have to draft, but I doubt it will come to that so please do as I say. Get the recruits prepared for their final assessment and get the new ones gathered together as soon as possible. If the shadow cat is coming to the Cat Kingdom then I want to be ready for it when it arrives."

"Yes, Your Highness, of course, Your Highness," said Natoru. He scurried off.

A black and white cat poked his head in. "Your Highness? The Baron Humbert Von Gikkingon and Renaldo Moon has arrived-"

"I told you to call me Muta," growled a familiar cream tom, poking his head in.

"Muta," Haru called in spite of herself. The majority of the Cat Council, not including the wise Snowshoe and the fat tabby, either stood up gasping in shock or stood on their chairs as though to escape a mouse.

"Hey, chickie," he grunted. Haru stood and hugged the great big lug. He patted her back, then looked at the Council with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Boo."

Everyone save for Lune, the snowshoe, and the fat tabby gasped or squeaked in fear. Even Chie looked a bit unsettled at the sight of the big cream cat.

"Look at that, lardball, even the sheer sight of you scares your own kind," scoffed Toto.

"You?!" Muta glared at Toto. Haru knew very well that the two were close friends, even if they didn't at like it.

"Surprised?"

"No, I just didn't expect to see you with the Council, that's all," Muta grumbled.

"Of course you didn't," Toto agreed, though there was a hint of playful mockery.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Your fat takes up to much space, obviously you don't have much space for a brain. No wonder you're so forgetful."

"Why you-"

The two engaged in another one of their famous fights. Haru rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Ah, there you are, Muta. I thought you had gotten sidetracked at the kitchen," said a voice with a cool, British accent.

"Baron," cried Haru, turning. There he stood, dressed up and looking just as handsome in a cattish sort of way. She ran and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Miss Haru," he said finally, having overcome the initial shock.

"How sentimental," murmured a dark, hooded figure, standing just in front of the two thrones. The fur of all the cats bristled or cowered in fear and Haru could swear that the tension was so thick a pin drop could be heard.

"You," hissed Lune, bristling at the newcomer.

"Yes, me," the figure chuckled darkly.


End file.
